What Are Little Girls Made Of?/Transcript
This is an episode script for Connor Lacey meets Ben 10 Alien Force story begins at the rock Crash Bandicoot: Ahh. This is the life. Right, Connor? Connor Lacey: Yep, and check out Ryan. Meg Griffin: What Alien did Ryan turn into? points at Ryan F-Freeman as Echo Echo Sci-Ryan: Whoa. I do like him. Connor Lacey: Of course, you do. Echo comes up to the others Echo Echo: Are you ready for this, everyone? Sci-Twi: Ready, Ryan. Echo uses his sonic blast from his mouth Evil Anna: By Primus! Nice one, Ryan. Echo Echo: Thank you. Echo reverts back to Ryan F-Freeman Ryan F-Freeman: I think I got the hang at this. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Applejack: I wonder what's wrong with Gwen? Ryan F-Freeman: I'll go talk to her. F-Freeman walks up to Gwen Tennyson Ryan F-Freeman: You okay, Gwen? Gwen Tennyson: Yeah, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Anything wrong? threw a rock Ryan F-Freeman: Well? Gwen Tennyson: I really missed Grandpa Max. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. Remember the good times we have since I met you? Gwen Tennyson: Yeah. When I saw you, I called you Goose. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. chuckles And I called you dweeb. and Ryan laugh and sighs Kevin Levin: Let's settle this, Tennyson. chuckles Brainstrom: My dear Kevin. Your nigh gladitorial bellicosity is once again outpaced your ratiocinative processes. Kevin Levin: I don't know what you just said, but... CANNONBALL!! cannonballs into the water and Brainstorm uses his bolts and the water wave evaporates Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. You attempt to short Ben out? If he use his charge before you jump in the water, Ben would have vaporised you. Brainstorm: Twit. Levin fells down Ryan F-Freeman: Kevin Saved you. You ok? Kevin Levin: I guess so. Brainstorm: As a coda, and at the risk of gilding the lily, I submit... reverts back to Ben Ben Tennyson: ...that I wasn't even thinking hard. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. You got Kevin there. Kevin Levin: Yeah. Live and learn. Right, Gwen? didn't say anything Crash Bandicoot: Is Gwen ok? Ryan F-Freeman: She is ok. But, Gwen and I think that we missed Max Tennyson. Sci-Ryan: You and Gwen remember? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Ben Tennyson: It's my fault. Sci-Twi: Don't worry, you two. I am sure we will find him. Trust me. Crash Bandicoot: We all made some mistakes. Ryan Ryan? Why do you and Gwen miss Max? Ryan F-Freeman: I guess from the explosion from the hactory. Sci-Ryan: I understand your pain, Ryan. Truly I do. Ryan F-Freeman: I guess Gwen and I are finding it hard of letting it go. sighs spots a old woman by the tree Crash Bandicoot: Uhh. Guys? gang saw the old lady too Sci-Ryan: Did I see a hooded woman, Gwen? Gwen Tennyson: Yep. Did you ever see a flower like that, Ben? Kevin Levin: Hey, you in the cloak! hooded woman saws them Hooded woman: laughs song gang have searched around the tree Ben Tennyson: That woman just disappeared. Ryan F-Freeman: Teleporter maybe? What was she doing? Sci-Ryan: "Max plus Verdona"? Who's Verdona? Gwen Tennyson: Let's find her and ask. I should be able to track her with this. Connor Lacey: Any luck? Gwen Tennyson: Ugh. I really thought I had that move down. Ben Tennyson: Huh. That's not the first flower she left here. Kevin Levin: So what now? Ryan F-Freeman: We can't just wait for her to come back. Connor Lacey: That's a brilliant idea, Ryan. Kevin Levin: This is crazy. Sci-Ryan: She didn't show yesterday, and she's not gonna show tonight. Gwen Tennyson: Humor me. Kevin Levin: sighs clicking stops resumes Kevin Levin: Do I look like I'm kidding, Tennyson? Gwen Tennyson: sighs You guys! I have to find a bathroom. Sci-Ryan: Lots of trees around. Connor Lacey: Real debonair, Sci-Ryan. Crash Bandicoot: sighs There was a gas station a couple miles back. Kevin Levin: I'll drive you. Gwen Tennyson: No. Keep watch. I'll be right back. Kevin Levin: growls Ben Tennyson: Look. Connor Lacey: How do you know Max Tennyson? Bertram T. Monkey: Talk. Verdona: What rotten kids. Go away. Kevin Levin: sighs Omnitrix: beeping Jetray: Jetray! Ryan F-Freeman: Let me try. Ultimatrix: beeping Ryan F-Freeman: A new alien. Cool. I shall call him, Granodite! Connor Lacey: My turn! Activates the Ultimatrix Big Chill: Big Chill. whooshes Verdona: Ooh, a chase. I haven't had a good chase in ages. whooshes Jetray: Ha! whooshes Verdona: laughs clank! Kevin Levin: Answers, lady. Crash Bandicoot: We're done playing. Verdona: Not until I put my toys away, sweetie. Kevin Levin: Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Uh! Cody Fairbrother: Who are you? Verdona: This little world would be a lot more tolerable without troublemaking imps like you getting in my way. Kevin Levin: Yeah? Sci-Ryan: Show us what you got. Connor Lacey: Gwen! Gwen Tennyson: Can't I leave you guys alone for two minutes? Verdona: Do that again. Gwen: No problem. a mana disk at Verdona Verdona: Incredible. Gwen: Just who do you think you are littering my grandpa's cove with your flowers? Ben Tennyson: Flowers that she makes out of energy. Gwen Tennyson: No way. Verdona: Did you say Max was your grandfather? Kiddo! Ben Tennyson: Um, he was my grandpa, too. Verdona: Really? Oh, can you project energy like your sister? Ben Tennyson: Cousin. And no. Ryan F-Freeman: I can however. Verdona: Shame. Gwendoyln, I'm Verdona. We'll talk again soon. Ben Tennyson: I think we just met our grandmother. Ryan F-Freeman: And I didn’t know she have magic. chirping GWEN: Dad, we need to talk. Frank: In your room? I'm honored. When was the last time you let me in here? creaks Gwen Tennyson: I've been keeping a big secret from you. Magic powers. Frank: So you're what -- some kind of wizard in training? [ chuckling ] Come on, Gwen. There's no such thing. Gwen Tennyson: But there's more. You ready? Frank: That's a big secret. Gwen Tennyson: I met grandma Verdona today. Frank: I was afraid this day might come, but you never showed any signs of having powers. Your mother and I thought we were in the clear. Gwen Tennyson: Magic runs in the family? I knew it! Frank: Honey, there really is no such thing as magic. Your grandma's an alien. Gwen Tennyson: Okay, I'm overloading with questions, but first Guys, I know you're out there. Come on in. Ben Tennyson: Hey, Uncle Frank. Sci-Ryan: Ummm. Hi? Kevin Levin: Uh, how do you do, sir? Kevin Levin. Frank: Who's this -- your boyfriend? Kevin Levin: Absolutely not! Daddy, no! So, here's the thing. My grandma, who I never knew, wants something from me, but I don't know what. Sci-Ryan: Let's ask her. Your friends aren't the only ones who sneak around eavesdropping on people. Isn't that right, mom? VERDONA: You always could tell when I was watching, baby. I had hoped it meant you had the sparkbut no such luck. gasps Verdona, what a surprise. Whoa. Tea, dear, and something sweet for the kids. FRANK: Been a while, mom. I supposein human time. Sweetie, your grandmother is an Anodyte and so are you. Crash Bandicoot: What's an Anodyte? Anodytes are a race of free spirits with powers that humans can barely comprehend. Now, we don't often mess in the affairs of just plain folks, but I fell deeply in love with Max Tennyson. Connor Lacey: And ditched him? VERDONA: No. It's just that after the kids were grown and out of the house, I needed to reconnect with my Anodyte heritage, and Max was busy saving the universe with the Plumbers. Dad thought you didn't know about that. Yes, he didn't want me to worry. Sweet man. We had many good years, but we grew apart. Even a fellow loaded with as much mana as Max is still just a physical being. What's mana? VERDONA: Your grandpa's fate was big news. It even reached my planet, so I came back here to remember the good times. Who knew there was a budding Anodyte among you. Gwendolyn, you'll be amazed at what you can do. Let me teach you to master life energy -- that's what mana is. Oh. I do want to learn. Where do we start? On Anodyne. Stop living this humdrum life. Come home with me and join the real party. GWEN: Leave? This is all so -- wow. This is too huge. Mom? Dad? What do I do? I don't know. It's an opportunity I never had. We always hoped that you would take after my side of the family, but we want you to be happy. We won't stand in your way, Gwen. You won't? Then it's settled. Come on, sweetie. Let me. Hmm, such a serious girl. You would go up on the roof. Some of us can't fly, you know. Dude, be supportive. This is not how I expected my day to go. Still, it's pretty cool to find out about your powers, right? Grandma could teach you to do all that stuff she can do. I'd be gone for a long time, I guess. Maybe forever. I've always felt like an outsider, like I'm in the wrong place. But then I think, "oh, that's high school for you. " We'll miss you if you go. Really? Sure, but we've been recruiting more and more Plumber kids, so we'd still have a pretty powerful team. Oh. When I was trying to decide whether to use my powers again, you told me it was my choice. That's all I'm saying. Anyway, maybe you owe it to yourself to try turning into a cosmic Manamaster. Maybe. It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Kevin, do you feel the same way? No. Why would you even think about it? I want you around. The whole thing's lame. smooches Lame! Lame! Lame! [ psychedelic music playing ] VERDONA: Shag carpet, eh? Ah, they were Max's favorite. Why do the most backward creatures make the best music? Don't you ever complain about my Aunt Joyce again. VERDONA: Cheer up, junior. You didn't have the spark. There was nothing I could teach you. You taught me a lot, mom. You and dad both. VERDONA: You know what I mean. I even came back when the grandkids were born, just in case your baby had the spark. But nothing doing. Carl's boy -- same thing. Mom, if you can give Gwen an opportunity that we can't, we won't hold her back. GWEN: Thanks so much for the offer, but I'll just settle for being a gifted human. I want to stay here with my friends. fingers But you don't even know what you really are. Kiddo, we belong on Anodyne among our kind. Let me show you. pulsating See? Just a disguise. This is what it means to be an Anodyte. So that's why she looks so good. Mature Anodytes are pure energy. We draw life from the mana around us. You got to admit -- that's kind of cool. You're just too young to make up your own mind. Let me help you. I'll destroy your body and free the Anodyte inside. It'll be fun. And you'll be able to think much more clearly. Destroy? Her body? Destroy my body? You're not serious. How do you know whether you like something if you don't try it? Verdona, she said no. Another dance, boys? Okay. But just this once. [ chuckles ] Now, this is what I call a party. [ boom ] Gwen, stay back. Hit the road, Kevin. Huh? Oh. [ beep] Spidermonkey! [ chatters ] grunts gasps Check it out. Hands-free. SPIDERMONKEY: Why, grandma! What big trouble you have. She's weakening. gasps Spidermonkey's got it covered. [ chatters ] Dude, I don't know if I could pound your grandma. That's okay. We're teaching her to mind her mana. laughs [ chuckles ] Good one, Ben. Was not. She's drawing mana from millions of living things around her. The grass. I'm really enjoying this. grunting I should get out more often. screeches Whoa! No more tantrums, sweetie. It will all be over in a second. grunting VERDONA: One day you'll learn to make a new body any kind you like. Listen to me! I am not going. I love having powers, but I like my life better. I like fighting monsters and saving the world. Anodytes help tons of people -- scads. You could use your new powers however you want after you've mastered them in It's more than that. I like swimming in school and breaking boards with my hands and running and feeling tired afterward andkissing boys. I mean, all those good times you had with grandpa Oh, I was just a kid having my fun. Trust me -- grown-up parties are so much better. Grandma Verdona, admit it -- You miss it and you miss Max. That's what brought you here. Max should have been like us. He had a spark all his own. An adventurer, troublemaker -- he was a lot like your little friend, umCurtis. Kevin. Energy beings talking here. No. Yo u 'r e an energy being. I'm a girl. Maybe I've forgotten what that's like. Still, what I'm offering you is better. Think of how many more powers you'll have. I like my powers, but I I o v e my friends and family. I'm not going with you, grandma. No. I don't believe you are. Well, it's been a wild little shindig. But mama's got to go. How did you do that? You could come with me and find out. Yeahor not. Had to try. Goodbye, all. And, Ben, way to stick up for your cousin. You're all right. You, too, grandma. Don't forget to have some fun, kiddo. Grandma's going to drop in now and again to see how you're doing. Ohjoy. Come on. I know where this goes. [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey